Tinder
by CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: There is shelter and then there are those that take that shelter. Madoka Kaname always considered herself an emotional refuge for those around her, a place where others could take respite in their woes. Homura Akemi was raw to the world, unsure what to trust or who. It is only when the two meet that the pieces start coming together... [Real World AU] "Souls Beyond Time - Part 3"
1. Part 1

_~Forward~_

 _Installment three of 'Souls Beyond Time' for all of you!_

 _This time there's almost no sexually charged scenes or drama, which I'm so happy to be out of the hump for in many regards. For one, it makes this story INFINITELY easier to market!_

 _Not to mention, it's going to be a two-shot! I can't, for the life of me, paste the whole 10k words as one chapter just because the pacing doesn't work out quite right. So you'll be getting the second chapter in a little under a week! :D_

 _I hope you all enjoy!_

O/o\O

Suggested Listening: "Desiderium", _Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST_

O/o\O

 _Tinder_

The sun was gorgeous.

Madoka's heels clacked against the interwoven brick path, modest skirt bobbing like a flower around her legs. Mid-Spring had finally set in and the weather couldn't be much better. Perhaps, maybe, it could be a touch warmer, but Madoka felt she had all the warmth she needed for the school day thanks to the sun and to the companions to her sides.

Hitomi paved the way ahead while Sayaka hung just behind Madoka, the two listing to the left and right respectively. It had become their regular formation, with the grunette and the blunette using Madoka as a buffer between them, a role that Madoka was hesitant to fill.

Yet, she resigned herself to it. She could to more while wedged between them than she could being walled off from one (or both) of them completely.

The reasoning behind this schism was somewhat… obscure, at least to Madoka.

One night a few months back Sayaka had called up, crying. The three of them had plans to sleep over at Hitomi's house only for Madoka to fall ill the morning of and have to spend the night at home. When Sayaka had called though, the pinkette had immediately launched into 'best friend mode' and talked her musically inclined friend through what had happened.

The details Sayaka had divulged were scant; Hitomi and her had weaseled away a drink while the grunette's parents were out of the house, leading the two of them getting drunk. After that Sayaka had been unusually… quiet about what happened. They'd had a fight, a big one apparently, the morning after, about something that they'd discussed while drunk. It seemed that whatever it was got so heated that neither of them were willing to talk to each other for weeks.

Madoka, worried that her two best friends in the world were going to tear themselves apart, launched in to play mediator, trying to stage conversation after conversation between the two over a hectically short period of time. She was surprised to find Hitomi the one most resilient to compromise; normally the tea maiden would be the first to opt for the diplomatic route.

Eventually, though, Madoka broke through both their stubborn heads and the two agree to discuss what had happened that night, with the caveat that Madoka wouldn't be in the room. Respecting their wishes, she'd made herself scarce and she was pleasantly surprised half an hour later when the two walked out of her room, laughing at one of her clusters of stuffed animals. Even though she was being teased, it put her heart at ease to see the two laughing and joking with each other.

There was _still_ some tension between them, all these months later, but for the most part it was residual; the positions during their strolls the three had become fond of and the generally quiet walks into school had become pleasant instead of tense.

She never did learn about what the fight had been about, neither of them saw fit to tell her. But ultimately, she didn't care, so long as the two of them remained friends with each other and with her, that's all she really wanted.

A lazy arm looped around her, Sayaka strutting up closer to Madoka and pulling her close.

"What's with these ribbons, Madoka, they're _really_ cute!" Sayaka gasped, pulling at one of Madoka's bushy pigtails. "You look so good in them… Are… Are you trying to catch the attention of a _boy_ Madoka?"

Madoka blushed as a teasing finger was pressed into her cheek.

"N-no!" came the stuttered reply, "M-Mom just thought I'd look good in them, is all! Red ribbons have always looked good in my hair, you know that!"

A callused finger slid along the piece's fabric, giving it a quick pinch at the end before taking off.

"But these new ones are so silky! Sayaka's right; you have to be trying to impress someone!" came Hitomi's reply. The girl had dropped back in order to appraise Madoka's new wares, smiling as the girl squirmed under their combined scrutiny.

"N-no! I just wanted to look nice today, that's all!" the pinkette choked, stumbling forward.

Sayaka's grip faltered enough for her to break through, only for the blunette to give chase.

"Don't lie to me Madoka!" Sayaka laughed, "You're seeing other people, aren't you! But you're only supposed to be mine, you know that!" The blunette launched forward and captured Madoka in a rather aggressive hug, nuzzling her face against her friend's, "Everyone will know that Madoka is _my_ waifu!"

Madoka squealed under a sudden flurry of fingers to her side, causing her to bark with laughter, her voice chorusing with Sayaka's.

"Oh please, calm down you two," Hitomi pleaded, a good nature smiled plastered to her lips, "You'll get us all in trouble!"

Indeed, Madoka glanced forward and found that they'd almost reached their school, the gates appearing only a couple hundred meters away. However, Madoka glanced to her right and found Sayaka's mischievous grin deepen as they both silently glanced back at the grunette. Wordlessly they made a pact, swopping back and capturing Hitomi between them.

The tea maiden was immediately set upon by the much maligned tickles of doom and began howling under the assault, "H-h-how d-d-did-d y-ou-u-u b-b-oth…?!"

Chastising palms pounced down, Hitomi slapping the duplicitous duet's hands away in a fit of censorship. The grunette scampered forward, catching her breath and looking back at the two, concern clearly etched upon her face.

"Are you two…" she breathed, "really at that point already? To know what the other is thinking only through eye contact?!" She straightened up, hands reaching to her cheeks, "B-but that is… forbidden love!"

And with that, Hitomi scrambled towards the school building, not a hint left behind whether she was being serious or kidding.

"Jeez, she really gets worked up quick, doesn't she?" Sayaka asked, draping her bag across her shoulder and yawning. "Well, she doesn't know what she's missing," the blunette concluded, sending a playful wink Madoka's way. Sayaka began to skip her way towards the school building, "C'mon Madoka, or else you'll be late for homeroom!"

Madoka watched her friend as she laughed all the way into the building, smiling softly as she resumed her normal, relaxed pace.

Both Sayaka and Hitomi had changed after the fight, subtly, but enough. Hitomi was more reserved now, more skittish around uncomfortable subjects, which is probably why it was left up in the air whether or not she'd actually meant anything by 'forbidden love'.

Similarly, Sayaka had become more… feelsy, both emotionally and physically. They'd been plenty affectionate before, but Madoka sometimes felt that the sudden divide between the other two had left Sayaka dumping her excess energy onto the pinkette, meaning she got Hitomi's dose of physical fawning from Sayaka each day.

Emotionally though, Sayaka had become a little more open about some of her worries. They'd talked at length about the blunette's crush on their mutual childhood friend, Kyosuke Kamijou, a violin prodigy who had gotten injured in an accident the year prior. Sayaka had confided that she didn't feel like she'd ever be noticed by him, and had even made the pinkette promise that if she never worked up the gall to talk with him, Madoka would become her wife when they were old and pruney.

Madoka of course agreed, though, like with Hitomi's earlier proclamation, it had been hard to gauge how serious Sayaka had been. The promise became a running gag between them, something they brought up only when boys were mentioned or romance was even vaguely brought up. Often times, Hitomi would quiet down as Madoka and Sayaka play-acted star-crossed lovers. She'd asked about that once, but Hitomi had simply shaken her head and said that there wasn't an issue.

At this point, the pinkette was just happy that normalcy had returned to their little trio, even if it was a new, less comfortable normalcy. The stray thought that the three may never recover completely from the fight filtered through her head, but she immediately squashed it. She clenched her fist, steeled her face and resolved to help everyone involved overcome the problems set before them.

That was when a friendly hand reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but if you stand there all day staring like that, you'll be late for classes."

Madoka turned to find the source of the lilting voice. A gorgeous blonde girl with gorgeously kept twin drills was smiling down at her from her right. Heat immediately sprung up the younger girl's neck.

"Uh… Uh… yeah…" Madoka stuttered, wringing her arms against each other. "S-sorry," she glanced around the school's courtyard, finding it mostly empty, though there was the odd straggler jumping in through the gate, "I hope I didn't get in anyone's way!"

The chirp seemed to amuse the older girl, who's smile deepened as she spoke, "Not a problem. I can't have my juniors depriving themselves of a quality education, after all! Have a nice day!"

The blonde gave a small, friendly wave before passing on through the doors to the building.

Shaking the embarrassment from her face, Madoka scampered after her, fingers pulling at the heels of her shoes. She would make it to class just a minute before the homeroom bell rung.

O/o\O

Suggested Listening: "Amicae carae meae", _Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST_

O/o\O

"…and that's why you always ask your loved one how they like your eggs before even starting with breakfast. Does everyone understand?!"

Madoka giggled at Ms. Kazuko's rant, stifling the sound with an attentive hand. Her childish fit only spurred on when she shared a glance with Sayaka who rolled her eyes and stuck a finger down her throat in mockery. It wasn't exactly polite, she knew, but the teacher _was_ one of her mother's friends, so she felt somewhat comfortable entertaining a few quiet laughs.

"Now, with Nakazawa properly scolded…" the teacher began.

"Hey! I only asked a question!"

Kazuko continued, "I have an exciting announcement for today! We have a new exchange student!" The teacher strutted over to the front door of the class, leaning out to a figure that could only barely be seen beyond the frosted glass wall. Moments latter she returned with a rather mousy figure in tow.

The girl was only a little taller than Madoka, with two, thick pylons of silky black hair tied off into ponytails that sat on her shoulders. Thick, red-framed glasses looped around violet eyes and narrowed near the top, blending in with the girl's pencil-thin eyebrows. All of this was backed by pale, creamy skin that seemed to glow under the classroom bulbs.

The girl was… radiant. At least for Madoka, who couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Everyone, please meet Ms. Homura Akemi. Akemi, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The girl took a hesitant step forward, her body shaking under the entire room's scrutiny.

"H-hello, everyone… I-I-I l-look fo-f-forward to joining you this year!" the girl sputtered, bowing.

Kazuko rested a comforting hand on the nervous girl's shoulder, smiling down at her before returning her attention to the class, "Miss Akemi here has been in the hospital for quite some time now and this is her first time back in class. So I expect everyone to be nice to her. She's being brave coming back after so long away…! That means you, Miki!"

"One time!" Sayaka groaned, her head falling to the desk.

A chorus of 'Yes ma'am' rose from the students, eliciting a blush from Akemi.

Madoka for her part was silent, lips gently parted, eyes locked on the pale visage in front of her that only seemed to get brighter as time inched forward. At one point, those purple orbs met hers and stayed, pink briefly mingling with violet before the trance was broken.

Kazuko gave the girl a firm, but kind, pat on the back, nudging her towards the only open spot near the front of the room, "Well now, I'm sure everyone will learn all about you around lunch time. Take your seat, we'll be switching to English soon."

Akemi looked up to the teacher and nodded, trotting over to the empty desk and sitting down.

Their eyes met one last time, and Madoka flashed the jittery mess a gentle, friendly smile. The girl managed a smile back, small and demur, but a pure and thankful one.

With only a glance, Madoka realized she had just made a new friend.

O/o\O

"Ah! Kaname, just the woman I wanted to see!"

Madoka looked up just as she finished putting her math papers away, stuffing them into a folder before stuffing that into her bag.

"Ms. Kazuko? What do you need?" she asked, tilting her head towards the teacher.

Kazuko clapped her hands together, the clipboard she held making a 'thunk' rather than a firm 'snap', "Our new transfer student, Ms. Akemi, has a bit of a medical issue that she needs to take pills for every day. She picks them up at the nurse's office, but she's new to the school. Since you're the nurse's aide for the class, I thought you'd be the best person to escort her there."

Madoka's nodded, an airy 'oh' slipping out of her mouth. Her eyes trailed to the exchange student, finding the raven haired girl beset by a mob of girls from their class, all of whom were heckling her for personal information and cooing over the new girl.

"And, between you and me," Kazuko noted, leaning down closer to her student, "Homura looks pretty nervous with all that attention on her. You're the only person I know who's a natural at making friends, so I was hoping you'd help get her some breathing room."

"Ah-Of-of course!" Madoka stuttered, the compliment derailing her train of thought.

Kazuko stood, towering over her seated pupil, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to the faculty lounge before they finish ordering food for everyone!"

The teacher turned and rolled out of the classroom, leaving the pinkette in her wake.

Madoka looked over at the congregation of inquisitive students buzzing around Akemi and stood, shouldering her bag so she could easily carry her bento with her.

Taking a deep breath to still the nervous jitters roiling in her gut (a strategy taught to her by her mother), she walked over to the busy desk and popped out in front of all the talking heads.

"Miss Akemi?" Madoka asked, putting on her most relaxed smile.

The shy girl seemed absolutely flustered by all the attention she'd been getting, an uncomfortable smile of her own dominating her face. The minute Madoka spoke up, their eyes met and for a brief moment they were transfixed. Madoka closed her eyes, but kept the smile, doing her best not to get lost in the other girl's violet pools.

"I'm Madoka Kaname, the nurse's aide for this class. You have medicine to take at the nurse's station, right? I can take you there if you'd like," the pinkette explained, unscrewing her eyes. To her pleasure, she saw relief wash over the timid student.

"Y-yes, if you would…" the new girl requested, hastily grabbing her bags and scrambling to her feet. The girls surrounding her all let out a pitiful 'aww', that Akemi was quick to address. She twisted to them as she scooted closer to Madoka, "I-I'm sorry, I n-need to go take care of this… We c-can talk later, I promise," the girl stuttered.

A few members of the collective seemed appeased, nodding and smiling as they waved Madoka and Akemi off.

The pinkette held the door open as Akemi scurried over to her, the duet exiting out into the hallway. "We'll be going this way," Madoka pointed, turning left and letting the exchange student set the pace of their walk.

Akemi nodded and the two settled into a relaxed stroll through the golden halls of the school. It was one of the more modern buildings in the city, layered with panes of frosted glass set into polished metal frames, with the exceptions of the external walls which were mostly pristinely crystal in their transparency.

It was when they were coming up on the first skywalk of the school that Madoka felt compelled to restart a conversation, having spent the last few minutes of walking in relative silence.

"So…" she started, drawing out her 'o's, "Is your first day back treating you well? I noticed you weren't exactly enjoying all that attention…"

Akemi seemed to squirm as Madoka looked back at her. The action was endearing as it was concerning. The hospital stay must have really been hard on her if it was this difficult to communicate with strangers.

"I-I… Yeah… I know th-they mean well, it's just… a lot to keep track of at o-once…" Akemi mumbled. "A-also, th-thank you for showing me the way, K-Kaname"

The nurse's aide twisted on her heel and grinned, walking backwards, "You're welcome! But please, call me Madoka!"

Akemi blushed, a nervous hand tightening around her collar.

"A-ah… but… I-I mean…" the raven haired girl stuttered. Madoka's smile waned, though it was only to seem less overbearing with the order. Akemi's anxiety seemed to deflate in turn, "M-Madoka it is th-then… It's a l-l-lovely name…"

The pinkette's grin became self-deprecating as she began to fondle the ribbon on her chest, "What? Nah… I like you're name better… It's powerful, strong… It means 'flame', right? That's really cool. It also very pretty to say…"

Akemi swallowed and looked out the windows, "W-well if you're letting me call you by your first name, th-then I should let y-you call me by mine…"

"Really!" Madoka chirped, clapping her hands together, pink pigtails bounding on her head.

Homura seemed startled by the outburst, but quickly composed herself, letting out a very minute smile, "Y-yes… I hope that we can be… friends… Madoka."

Madoka let out a giggle, "I hope we can be friends too, Homura."

The mousy girl blushed, and nodded. A few moments of quiet passed between them before Homura spoke again, "I… I like your ribbons."

Madoka's cheeks warmed, her fingers going to play with the red strands in her hair, "Pfft, what? These old things? No, my mom just told me to wear them today…"

"I think th-they're cute on y-you," the mouse replied, "Your mom had a really good suggestion.

Madoka ducked her head, suddenly finding herself on the defensive emotionally. Hearing compliments was nothing new to her, but the intonation in Homura's voice was so… pure, so earnest; pure admiration, not clouded by jealousy or envy or any hidden agenda like with Sayaka and her mother. She needed to turn the conversation on its head before her head exploded from the surge of blood.

"Sh-she always does, it seems," Madoka chuckled, scratching the back of your head, "But I think your hair is prettier. It looks so silky and those pony tails are really pretty on you!"

Homura looked away, fidgeting in place, her face as red as a tomato.

It took Madoka a moment to register that they'd stopped walking; her feet had automatically halted the minute they'd arrived outside the nurse's office.

"Ah! We're here!" Madoka said, knocking gently on the door. "Hello, we're coming in!" she chimed, pulling the boundary open.

To her surprise, the blonde girl who'd greeted her earlier was sitting next to the nurse's desk, a bento open for her to pick at the contents. The older girl was part way through what seemed to be a piece of futo maki as the two entered.

The girl quickly finished the piece and wiped her lips with a napkin before standing, "Sorry about that! What is it you need? You both look a little red, are you coming down with fevers?"

"Eh?" Madoka asked, feeling her own face. Her blush deepened, though she tried to cover it by scratching the back of her head, "No, no, we were just laughing at something together, that's why!"

Homura seemed grateful for the excuse, shuffling up to just behind Madoka as a form of temporary social shield. Madoka scratched her cheek and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where the nurse is, would you? My friend here needs her medication," the pinkette explained, motioning to the timid girl behind her.

"Of course!" the blonde perked, standing. "The nurse is actually out getting lunch with the other faculty. But I'm her designated aide so I can get it for you," the girl explained. She eyed Homura, grinning ear to ear while offering out her hand, "Can I please have your student ID?"

Homura swallowed and nodded, reaching into her bag and producing the laminated card. The nurse's aide whisked the card away and gave it a glance, handing it back before tapping her way back to a desk with a paper and a series of assorted paper cups.

"You have a very nice name, Miss Akemi," the girl commented, handing the fidgeting raven haired girl one of the cups. Homura took the paper container, plopping the contents into her hand before walking over to the nearby sink. She filled the cup and downed the pills and water in one swig. The blonde pulled a clipboard from beside the cups, scratching down a short series of notes. When she was done she looked back up to Madoka, "You're the girl from this morning, aren't you? The little space cadet?"

The teasing chuckle caught the pinkette off guard, "Ah? Eh, n-no! I… I mean…" Madoka sulked, sighing with acceptance, "Ye-yeah, that was me…"

"Oh, don't look so embarrassed, we all get lost in though sometimes," the blonde snickered. "I was just worried. That lost look doesn't suit a cute face like yours. Can't have my juniors making themselves look bad, after all," the girl chided, wagging a playful finger.

"Oh?! W-well in that case…" Madoka balked, bowing seconds later, "Thank you for looking out for me!"

The senior gave a sheepish smile and waved a dismissive hand, "Really, it was no big deal. No need to get so worked up over it." The blonde sat back down in her chair as Homura walked back over to Madoka.

"Thank y-you for escorting me, M-Madoka," Homura mumbled, giving a polite nod of her head.

"No problem, Homura. Would you like to join me for lunch up on the roof? It'll give you some more time around the more badger-y students," she offered in return. The timid girl blushed and wrung her hands before nodding.

"I… think that would be nice," the exchange student relented, letting that small little smile appear once more.

"Aha!" the blonde chirped, clapping her hands together, "Why don't you both eat here instead? I was up on the roof earlier with my physics class and it's actually gotten pretty chill outside for this time of year. And I could always use the company."

Madoka shifted uncomfortably, "We wouldn't want to impose…"

"Oh, it'd be no problem at all. Being the nurse's aide is just a doing a little paperwork and lending a hand when things get busy. That's usually just in the fall and winter though. Spring doesn't lend itself to much other than a few sporadic allergy flare-ups or sports accidents," the aide explained. She held up her bento with a sheepish smile, letting the two see the densely packed (and rather delicious looking) contents, "I also made a little too much for myself today and I could use a few hungry mouths to share it with."

Madoka and Homura looked down at the bento, saliva pooling over the contents almost immediately. They glanced between each other before looking back to the blonde.

"I… If Homura is okay with it, then we'll stay," Madoka answered, looking to her new friend for a response.

Homura nodded, "I think that i-it'd be delightful to j-join you…"

"Excellent!" the girl cheered, pulling up two more seats for her juniors. "Please, sit, sit!"

The duo took the seats, setting their bags against the legs of their chairs. The blonde perked up, pressing a dainty hand to the center of her rather… generous bosom, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mami Tomoe. I'm a second year here."

"Madoka Kaname, first year," Madoka chimed, suddenly feeling a little more relaxed. She rooted through her bag and pulled out her own lunch; a small bento that her father had prepared for her. It was usually enough for her, but she wouldn't mind splurging with new friends.

"H-Homura Akemi. I j-just transferred here," Homura explained, pulling out a rather small bento. Actually, an incredibly small bento. Madoka had to hold back a gasp of surprise.

"Homura, your lunch is so small. How do you get by on so little?" the pinkette asked.

The raven girl shrugged and blushed, nudging some rice with her chopsticks, "I don't normally eat that much… It's hard to pack a variety of things in the morning…"

The nurse's aide frowned, "Kaname is right, growing girls need to eat more than table scraps like that."

Mami immediately reached into her own bento and began pulling out pieces of nigiri, immediately plopping them down onto Homura's lunch.

"Ah, n-no! It-it's fine, I'll b-be fine, I a-always have been!" Homura pleaded. But she was powerless as the sushi kept piling up.

"Nonsense. You have beautiful skin, but you look pretty gaunt. You need to get some meat on those bones. This is an order from the nurse's aide," Mami chided.

Finally, the last piece of food made its way onto her platter, to the point where the box lunch was nearly overflowing.

"Uh… uh… th-thank y-you…" Homura muttered, staring down at the rather daunting plate of food.

Mami stuck another piece of futo maki in her mouth before letting out a pleased sigh. She patted her lips with a handkerchief she'd drawn from her pocket before looking at Madoka.

"And while it's my prerogative as nurse's aide to help students with their health, it's my job as a senior student to help my juniors when they're struggling with other things as well. So, Kaname, if it isn't prying too much, what was on your mind this morning when we first met?" Mami asked, popping another morsel between her teeth.

Madoka hopped in her seat, a nervous giggle bubbling out through her words, "Eh? What do you… uh… mean…?"

"The look on your face was…" the blonde started, sitting on her words for a brief spell, "It was conflicted… concerned. You have a very pretty face, and I feel it's very unbecoming for it to look so lost. I only ask out of my own concern for your wellbeing. If it's something serious, just know there are people around you who are willing to listen."

The pinkette sunk into herself, pulling out a sample of her bento and chewing on it quietly. She felt both Mami and Homura's eyes look at her, curiosity being the most apparent emotion. Swallowing, Madoka finally decided to speak, "Well, it's… it's nothing, really. It's just I was worried about my two friends; they kinda had a fight recently and things have only really started to cool down. My biggest worry is that our little trio won't heal all the way after it…"

"Hmmm… I see…" Mami hummed. "Well as someone who's been in one of those types of fights, I know it isn't easy to overcome heat of the moment animosities," the blonde looked down at her bento, eyes falling sullen. "But," she continued, golden irises firming with confidence, "The important thing is if they both try to be friends again after that. If they put effort back into their friendship, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon enough!"

Madoka smiled, but it was void of genuine feeling, "That's not the problem though… They've done that, but things are different now. Not bad, just… different… I guess I'm just being nostalgic…"

"Ah, okay, that makes sense," Mami sighed. She pulled a water bottle from the table and downed a few generous gulps. "There's no shame in appreciating the past, or wanting it back; that's very human. But sometimes we have to acknowledge what life is _now_ and appreciate it for what it is. The past can only haunt you if you let it, so try and live in the present as much as you can," the blonde smiled.

"Th-that's pretty deep, Tomoe…" Homura observed, having polished off the nigiri while the two spoke.

Mami's cheeks flared up, "Yes, well, with age comes experience and all that, right?"

Madoka remained silent, her mind still partially absorbing the speech. She glanced out the window to see the sky clouded, with bits of golden light streaming through cracks in the formations. The thought bounced around her head; appreciating the life she has now instead of dwelling on what could have been…

She smiled, looking up to her senior, "Thanks Tomoe. I don't think there's much more I can do about the problem, but you're right… I just gotta shift how I look at things…"

In that moment, the bell rung, startling the three.

"Ah! Homura, we're going to be late for class!" Madoka panicked, closing her bento and throwing it in her bag. Homura had just done the same when Madoka grabbed her hand and began pulling her out the door.

"M-Madoka! W-w-wait! S-slow down!" Homura cried, trying not to trip over herself.

"Nice meeting you Mami! We should have lunch on the roof together when it's warm enough!" Madoka called back, waving at their senior.

Mami laughed at their antics and waved after them, following them to the doorframe. "Remember, no running in the halls!" she called after the pair.

The blonde's voice was an echo in the distance as the two reached the skywalk.

Mami was right, though. From this moment forward, Madoka would only worry about what she had now and what she could protect in the present… like her newfound friends and the ones she already held dear.

O/o\O

 _So there's the first half of this segment of Souls Beyond Time! I hope you stick around long enough to see the next! :D_


	2. Part 2

_Part Two of 'Tinder'!_

 _Brief recap, in the last chapter, Madoka had her first run-in with the new transfer student Homura Akemi! In the process, she befriended Mitakihara High's nurse's aide, Mami Tomoe!_

 _Without further ado, let's just jump right on in!_

O/o\O

Suggested Listening: "Signum Malum", _Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST_

O/o\O

Homura was happy.

This was unusual.

Not only that, but Homura was starting to feel happier on a regular basis.

This was unprecedented.

Life for the transfer student had never been particularly easy. She was born with a weak constitution, her life swaying on the crux of a stray cold for the first few years of her life, while even now the mildest fever would leave her bedridden for days. For the longest time she'd been cut off from the world, hidden behind closed doors for fear of stray illness leaking into her bubble and bringing a pox upon herself.

Conjoined with that fear were her parents, a void in her life that never seemed to ebb away. A wealthy couple, a businessman and his trophy wife, they'd viewed her as a disappointment. They may have said their platitudes and paid the medical bills, but the subtle sneers and constant need to hide her from their peers told her how much she really mattered to them. She was a burden, and when her father died of a sudden heart attack her mother had decided to follow soon after, choosing to end a life filled with misery and disappointment instead of caring for her only daughter.

For the early stretches of Homura's adolescence she was alone. Her father's parents, her grandparent in Germany, had flown in back then in order to keep Homura's affairs in order, but it was still deemed too unsafe to take Homura back to Germany. The older couple couldn't just uproot, so they were stuck at a crossroad, the decision that was ultimately made ending with Homura stuck in a Japanese hospital while her relatives would fly in once a year to check in.

The hospital staff became a second family, though that tie was as real as a phantom pain. Nurses aged and left, switched positions, doctors were transferred and were as fleeting as Sakura leaves, tutors even more so.

When her conditioned improved, when her immune system was deemed strong enough for her to leave, she was ready to attend high school. The thought was terrifying, heartwenchingly so. Interaction with other people had been limited to family and staff. Everyone else she'd ever met had been passersby and those often seemed colder than an ice bucket. Even if they shared a conversation with the unsocialized mess, they always seemed distant and uninterested, as though none of her words mattered. She was a ghost to them, nothing more.

To be frank, strangers scared her.

So when she'd gone to her first classes, she was shocked to meet a pink ball of energy named Madoka Kaname, a girl who immediately pulled her from an overwhelming bombardment of questions, who'd volunteered to guide her to the nurse's station, who took the first steps to really befriend the introvert. Homura had the metaphoric wind knocked out of her.

The pinkette had a presences like a warm spring day; soft, lulling, and never invasive or overwhelming. In the months they become friends Homura was ashamed to admit how many times she'd fantasized about dozing off on the girl's lap.

She had been terrified about stepping out into the world, but Madoka had seemingly jumped from the heavens to personally ease her back into society without a hitch or hiccup.

Mami had been helpful too, she admitted. The blonde acted as a guiding figure the minute they'd met, offering help to both herself and Madoka on any occasion, popping out advice like she was a fortune dispenser, and stuffing them with treats like some fairytale witch looking to make them into meals.

Together the two had helped crack Homura out of her shell bit by bit. Madoka was swift in introducing her closest friends; a polite and dry girl named Hitomi and the snarky and playful Sayaka.

The five had coalesced into their own little circle, eating lunches up on the roof when they could, visiting Mami's house in the evening when they were free, hanging out on the weekends, and so on.

And for once, Homura felt like she belonged. She had, for all intents and purposes, a family to rely on; the motherly Mami, the raucous Sayaka, the demur Hitomi and last but not least the affectionate Madoka.

Homura sighed as she reflected on the good times the group had had together. Trips to the mall where Hitomi had chided both her and Sayaka about their senses in fashion, eating out at restaurants where everyone would agree that Mami was a better cook, walks in the park where Homura could smell Madoka shampoo while walking downwind; life was peaceful.

Madoka… How often her mind seemed to wander to her best friend, how often did pink and red blink across the blank landscape of her thoughts? She'd begun catching herself hanging from ever word that left the other girl's lips, catching her eyes drift over to the pinkette when they were together or when they were in school and she was supposed to be focusing on a test or quiz.

The reflex to follow after Madoka was practically ingrained in Homura; a reflex she loved for the warmth it gave her and a reflex she hated for its ever growing distraction.

Even now, in the solace of Mami's kitchen, where she was quietly cutting veggies, her mind drifted. So much so, that she nicked her finger while dicing a cucumber.

"Ah," she winced, pulling her finger back to suck on it. The bitter juices of the vegetable mixed with the copper tang of her blood to create a displeasing menagerie of flavors.

"Watch yourself!"

A cool hand pulled the finger from her mouth, a soft towel immediately wrapping around the wound. Mami smiled down at Homura, making the transfer student blush. She, Mami and Hitomi were busy preparing dinner for the five while Sayaka and Madoka ran out to get snacks and the movie they'd all be watching together. It was no surprise, then, when Hitomi flittered over with a Band-Aid in one hand and disinfectant in the other. In moments the grunette and blonde had patched the wound before flying back to their other kitchen duties.

"You seem to be lost in thought, Homura. Is everything alright?" Hitomi asked as she fiddled with something out of Homura's vision.

The transfer student paused before responding, ultimately deciding a little honesty wouldn't be so bad for conversation.

"Yes, actually. I was just thinking about that, believe it or not," she hummed, scooping up the bits of cucumber that touched her blood into its own pile for the waste bin.

Mami gave a please 'ah', nodding her head, "I can see what you mean. Things have been pretty pleasant as of late. Any reason you're thinking about it now?"

"I… have my reasons" Homura responded, returning her blade to the cutting board, "I'd rather not go into specifics, though."

"That's perfectly fine," Mami nodded, giving the girl a knowing smile, "No bad thoughts though, I hope. That's when I'm usually the most thankful about how nice life is…"

The phrase struck a chord within Homura. There was always something to Mami, something… hollow, empty. The girl was bright and jubilant; she exuded happiness that seemed to infect everyone but herself. Her curiosity was piqued.

"No, no bad thoughts…" the transfer student replied, "Though I do that too…" Homura sucked in a breath and set down her knife, "Mami, it may be impolite, but can I ask you a rather personal question?"

Mami pulled her own knife away from the tomatoes on the chopping block, wiping her hands on her apron, "I don't see why not…" The response was hesitant, though it was clear through her curious inflection that Mami didn't want to hide something from her junior.

"Your parents… how did they die?"

The blonde rested the knife on the table, a deep breath releasing from her lungs, "It was a car crash… I was… My father died instantly… My mother… she wasn't so lucky." The frank admission tore at Homura's heartstrings, making her look away from the blonde. In an attempt to ignore the awkward air suffocating the room, she returned to cutting the cucumber.

"I… I see…" the raven girl nodded. "My dad had a heart attack… Mom… she also wasn't as lucky…"

Mami nodded in kind, though a rather dour laugh etched from her lips, "Looking to share sob stories, Homura?"

Homura managed a wry smile at the thought, "N-no… I'm just… I was curious…" Another thought occurred to the transfer student, one that formed so fast her mouth didn't give her time to taper it's rougher edges, "I-I… who crashed… who was responsible…?"

A displeased gasp came from the other side of the kitchen's island. Hitomi glared daggers at Homura from across the way, "Homura! That is incredibly out of line to ask!"

Homura winced. Normally, she got along with Hitomi more than she did with Sayaka, usually because Sayaka could be rather blunt and crass and Hitomi actually took care to soften rather difficult issues. However, for once, Homura longed for the blunette's presence, just so she'd have the other girl's boundless curiosity back up her inquiry.

Mami shook her head toward Hitomi, even as her eyes darkened a shade, "No, no, it's perfectly fine. Morbid curiosity is normal, I suppose." The blonde sucked in an even sharper breath, shakily exhaling her response to the question, "Technically speaking, it would have been my father's fault. But, we couldn't have known the brake would snap like that, at least not at the time. The whole situation was out of our hands… a cruel twist of fate, I suppose…"

The transfer student carefully examined her senior, purple eyes watching as Mami's shoulders sagged for a fraction of a second. Then, like magic, she perked back to life, her spine straightening into what Madoka affectionately called 'mother mode'.

"But I've found no reason to dwell on such things, so I don't want either of you dwelling on it either. No pity parties, am I clear?" the blonde huffed, crossing her arms.

Homura and Hitomi shared short, droll grins before nodding in compliance.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled then," Mami tittered, hopping up on her toes briefly. She looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi, those chicken slices look good, I can take care of the rest. Could you do me a favor and straighten up the living room? I haven't had time to pick it up this week so it's been a mess since I last had you all over."

"Sure thing Mami," Hitomi responded, pulling off the apron and hanging it on a rack by the counter. "Should I pull out the kotatsu? It's getting chilly out, after all."

"No, no, I don't think it's quite time for that. But soon, very soon," Mami laughed.

Hitomi nodded and slid around the bend, vanishing behind the wall.

Mami released a tensed breath and walked back over to Homura, who was busy adding the fresh cut cucumber to a table salad. Mami rested a tentative hand on the girl's shoulder, allowing her to tense mid-scoop.

"Is everything alright, Homura?" her senior asked, giving the girl's shoulders a concerned squeeze.

"I just… I've had a lot on my mind lately…" Homura sighed. She set down the half-loaded cutting board and rested her palms on the counter.

"Is it about Madoka?" Mami prodded, her face popping to Homura's left to give her a sly grin.

Homura blushed and hastily picked up the wooden slab, sliding the rest of its contents into the bowl. Mami's hand gripped hers and paused it's frantic motions, laying it still on the table.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Mami asked, her voice dipping in tone.

"I-I… I am," Homura admitted, bowing her head.

The blonde picked up on a lingering sentiment from the admission. Raising a critical brow, she tried to finish the sentence, "…But…?"

Homura's face puckered, a storm of conflicting emotions inside her bubbling to the surface, "But I don't want to be a burden… My… My mother chose to die instead of being with me. I strained her and dad my entire life, and without him she collapsed in on herself. I… I don't want that to happen, I don't want anyone to have to lift me up. I don't want her to have any weight on her shoulders because of me…"

Mami frowned, sliding over to Homura's side completely in order to help her toss the salad.

"You vastly underestimate Kaname, Homura…" Mami sighed, fingers deftly mixing herbs and greens. "She's much stronger than you think… Someone with that much love to give-."

"But she gives too much!" Homura cried, slamming her fist down, her body shaking. "I… she's always so close with everyone. I want to be the only one she clings to, I want to feel like I'm the only one who matters to her, and I'm scared because I want something that's impossible to have… She's too sweet…"

Mami recoiled at the outburst, momentarily at a loss for words.

"She… was the first person in my life that isn't my family that's cared about me… Damnit, even my parents didn't care! And Madoka only cares about me because she cares about everyone," Homura growled, letting warm streams roll down her cheeks.

The blonde sucked in a breath and wrapped her arms around the crying girl, holding her tight, "Yes, yes she does… and I think that's one of the reasons you love her…"

Homura nodded into the embrace, her body quaking.

"It's why we all love her. And she loves us all back equally… maybe some more equally than others," Mami continued, allowing a gentle smile back on her face.

The transfer student managed to stop sniffling for a time, "What…?"

Mami squeezed the girl a bit before separating, "You and her are pretty thick headed in similar ways, aren't you?" Homura's senior shook her head, "You say she clings to everyone, right? Do you know who she clings to most?"

Homura wiped her face with a sleeve, blinking and shaking her head as she faced Mami.

The blonde pointed a svelte finger right at Homura's nose, "You. Who does she talk with the most after school?"

Homura looked to the side, a blush blooming under her tear trails.

"And who doesn't notice when Madoka does very considerate things without being asked to?"

"What?" the junior gaped, her voice upping an octave, "I always notice when Madoka's considerate!"

"Oh really?" Mami teased, "Then how about her not pouncing on you with hugs all those days you were sick since she knew that'd just make you feel worse. Or the way she always checks in the morning to make sure the nurse's station has the pills you need during lunch? Or that one time when we didn't and she skipped class to make sure you had them?"

Homura's head was redder than an apple, her mouth askew as Mami chuckled.

"You see Homura, she cares for you a great deal, even going so far as to lie about being sick so that she could make sure you didn't get sick yourself," the blonde explained, resting against the kitchen island.

"B-but she's the nurse's aide for the class, that's just second natur-!"

"Ap-ba-buh!" Mami sang, wagging a dismissive finger, "There are three other kids in your class that have medicine they take during lunch. Admittedly, they only take them every few days, but I've still never heard a peep from Madoka about checking shipments or anything like that. Heck, there was one time where a kid's meds were lost and she had to be told about it after the fact. She was still concerned, but nowhere near as concerned as when yours were missing."

"I… I… I…" the other girl floundered, lavender eyes drilling holes into the floor.

Mami rested a confident hand on the girl's shoulder, "She loves you Homura, I'm sure of it; the same way you love her. She just probably doesn't realize it yet. Give her time, and I'm sure she'll come around to realize what she's been feeling this whole time." The blonde looked out the kitchen's window, eyes falling sullen, "Just… don't forget to tell her how you feel before it's too late. You never know what's going to happen. Life can be cruel…"

Homura started a rather grimm chuckle before, as if on cue, it devolved into a series of pained coughs. Mami snickered in kind, though her face was still rather void of mirth.

The minute the younger girl's coughing fit subsided, the two shared an understanding glance.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Mami," Homura smiled, small but strong.

"Same, Homura. I'm glad we got to meet," Mami sighed, letting her smile become more genuine.

"We're back~!"

Homura perked at the sing song voice, eyes immediately clawing towards the entryway to the kitchen. She briefly spared a glance over to Mami, who only chuckled and waved a hand towards the exit, "By all means, go get'er." The last part was met with a playful wink that made Homura blush.

The girl composed herself as she strutted towards the doorway. A blob of pink enveloped her as Madoka sprung from the entryway of the house. She bounced back, smiling up at the raven haired girl.

"How's it been goin' Homura!" Madoka chirped. The cheer almost left her completely as she looked at Homura's face, "Homura! Were you crying?"

Reflexively Homura scrabbled at her face with her sleeve, hoping to rid herself of the tear stains to no avail, "Uh… I-I… I, uh… I cut myself by accident." The reply was stammered and hasty, but it seemed to do the trick as Madoka quickly lifted the girl's fingers to check for damage. Recognizing one of Hitomi's 'hello-kitty' Band-Aids, Madoka gasped, cupping the hand gingerly in both her hands.

"Aw, that's terrible Homura…" Madoka crowed, deflating. She perked a bit a second later, "I know, this'll make it better!"

Without warning the pinkette pulled the injured finger towards her lips, pressing them gently to the plastic bandage. She pulled back, incredibly self-impressed at her quick thinking, "There, now it should be healed in no time flat!"

She let Homura's hands drop, the residual warmth hanging from the raven girl's fingers like honey.

"Oh! Hitomi! Look at what we got at the store for you!" Madoka called, rushing off into the living room.

Homura smiled, gingerly cupping her finger in her hands.

Homura was happy.

That was unusual.

And now she also had hope.

O/o\O

Suggested Listening: "Postmeridie", _Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST_

O/o\O

"I'm surprised how warm it is out…" Madoka sighed, leaning up on the railing.

Homura hopped in place, surprised at the pinkette's sudden appearance. She too was leaning on the railing, eyes originally glued to the twinkling skyline surrounding Mami's apartment. Madoka found that far-off stare to be one of Homura's most adorable habits. Getting to know her over the last few months it'd become clear how contemplative the sickly girl was.

For her part, Homura wrung her hands out over the street, "Y-yeah, especially being this high up…"

The stutter was another one of those little things that Madoka found she enjoyed. After a few weeks at Mitakihara High the transfer student had seemed to integrate into the class completely, becoming a natural part of everyday life. In the process she'd gradually become more confident and lost her constant habit of word-tripping. But, whenever Madoka talked to her, the girl seemed to revert ever so slightly back to her old, easily embarrassed self.

The thought brought a warm blossom to Madoka's chest; it was something only she was able to provoke, and while she adored the fact that Homura had become more self-assured she couldn't help but think the fumbling was cute.

The quintet had full assembled at Mami's house, celebrating the coming winter break and, of course, Christmas Eve. Normally they'd do something with family, and while Hitomi _was_ going to be leaving in a bit to be with her family, everyone else planned to stay until around midnight. Sayaka's parents were overseas, Madoka's had given her permission (and a hearty encouragement to have fun), and Homura and Mami… well, Madoka didn't want to dwell on what were ultimately morose thoughts.

These gatherings were nice, though admittedly they weren't always consistent. Hitomi was often out and away doing formal training or cram school, similarly with Mami who was gearing up for her final year at the high school. Sayaka would often jump out herself to visit a friend of hers in the hospital, a crush that Madoka did have a soft spot for teasing her about. Usually that'd just leave Madoka and Homura alone, which she found was fine. They'd often just head back to Madoka's house, finish homework together, have the snacks that Madoka's father usually brought up to the room, and then end the night by watching videos together on the internet (usually cute, fluffy animal videos, if the pinkette had her way).

Regardless, spirits were high among the group tonight, though Madoka couldn't quite get her cheer up to celebratory levels.

Tomorrow Homura would be flying to Europe to visit extended family in Germany for the holidays. Technically she should have left the day before Christmas Eve, but she'd postponed to stay with her friends… to stay with Madoka just a few days more.

Madoka smiled as she slid up next to Homura and bumped the taller girl's shoulder. The raven haired girl blushed but leaned back against Madoka, bumping her back. Madoka blushed back, a small little smile on her face.

It was little moments like these that she'd dedicated herself to cherishing after Mami's little speech all those months ago. There was something between herself and Homura that just made the world a little more vibrant, a little more electric. And the two seemed to have realized this, sticking close together whenever they could, with Madoka always saying something cheery about the day she had, or Homura positing a dry observation she'd made along her own path. It was pretty obvious to Madoka at this point where the two were headed… but she was comfortable where there relationship sat for the time being, and she got the same feeling from Homura as well. They were content before they decided to make any big next steps.

"So, the gift exchange is starting up before Hitomi leaves," Madoka sighed. "Buuut… I wanted to give you your gift now… while it's just the two of us out here."

Homura nodded, smiling, "I was thinking it'd probably good to do it now too." Lithe fingers raked through raven tresses as Homura turned. Madoka swallowed, watching the girl face her; ever since convincing the girl to let her hair down during summer break, Madoka had had trouble focusing whenever that lilac gaze fell on her. The black hairs drifted like dark cotton against the dim lights bouncing off the towers around them.

"So, who should go first," Homura grinned, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh… Wh-why don't you go first?" Madoka offered, wincing internally at her own stutter. That habit she loved so much in her friend had seemed to rub off on her as well. The two were their own set of stuttering idiots.

"Hmm…" the raven girl nodded. She reached into her purse, an artifact of her grandmother's that she'd found this past fall. Since then she'd never let it be too far from her at all times.

Her fingers retrieved a small, square box that had a store's name etched in gold font on the front. "I… uh… I saw this at a store and I thought… well… Just… here…"

Homura squeezed her eyes shut as her voice seemed to fail her. She held out her hands, presenting the box right in front of Madoka's face.

The pinkette smiled and took the box, giving Homura's hand a confiding squeeze, "I'm sure it's going to be awesome."

And she was right. She popped open the case to find a large, beautiful pink gem set into a teardrop frame, flanked by two minor gems and tied off to a cherry red bow-tied choker. Madoka gasped, timidly lifting the parcel from the package.

"H-H-Homu… y-you, this is too-…"

Homura placed a shaking finger against the pinkette's lips, "I-I have pl-plenty of money, Madoka… If I-I don't spend it on someone I'll feel like it-it's going to waste…" The transfer student smiled, "Besides, I… noticed that most of your outfits frame your neck… I thought this w-would look g-goo-nice as an accessory…"

Madoka felt tears in her eyes. She launched forward and pulled the other, surprised girl into a hug, rubbing their faces together before pulling away while cheering, "I love it, I love it, I love it!"

Without pausing, she pulled out the small box she was holding behind her, completely ignoring the frozen, sappy grin heat-steamed onto Homura's face.

"Accept my present as well!" Madoka cried, shoving her box into Homura's hands. The raven girl blinked, fumbling briefly with the gift before holding it steady. She carefully pried open the top, her fingers stopping after they'd peeled away the soft packing paper.

Madoka's pleasant mood fell when Homura's face twisted in consternation.

"Madoka, these-! I can't!"

The rejection was silenced as Madoka placed her full palm over the other girl's mouth.

"You told me to accept yours, even though it had to be expensive… because it was meant for me, right?" Madoka started, going slow. She picked up the pace, "Mine is the same. It's expensive in a different way… and it's meant to show that I want you to have something to remind you of me while you're overseas. So please, accept my gift…"

The plea was met as Homura pulled a strand of silky red ribbon from the box.

"But… Madoka, your ribbon? Y-you love this ribbon…" Homura fussed, running her fingers through the red length.

"Remember when you were over at my house… it was only a few weeks after we first met… but we put on that little fashion show," Madoka replied, cupping Homura's hands in her own, the two threading the ribbon together. "A-and I convinced you to put this in your hair… you looked… I remember how beautiful you looked. I knew right then and there that you were the person that needed to have this ribbon. I just… I've been saving it for today."

"Madoka…" the other girl sighed, hands welling inside of the pinkette's.

"Besides," the shorter girl chirped, bobbing her head with emphasis. Her tufted ponytails bobbed with her, "I've still got plenty of ribbons. So we can even match when I wear my regular red ones!"

Homura drew her hands back, wrapping the strand around her palm. She allowed herself a small, shy smile as she gazed lovingly down on the material.

"I'll… I'll treasure this… Forever…" she replied, resting her forehead against Madoka's. Madoka, surprised at first but completely willing, leaned into it and the two decided to let their eyes linger between them.

A bang came from the glass sliding door to Mami's balcony.

"Hey, lovebirds get in here! We're about to start the gift exchange! Hitomi has to be out of here, like, yesterday!" Sayaka barked, half of which was actually an amused laugh at catching Madoka and Homura in a rather intimate moment.

The two blushed and detached, though their errant fingers managed to find each other.

"Sayaka, it's not that big of a deal, I swear!" Hitomi's voice drifted from farther inside.

"Aww, but Hitomi!" Sayaka cawed, cornflower hair drifting to her side, "The transfer student is trying to steal my waifu away from me! I can't just let her! That's completely unfair!"

"Gah, Sayaka, just leave them alone, okay? Don't get on this again!" came the frustrated response.

Mami stepped into sight from down the hall, her blonde twintails drifting in her wake, "I think what Shizuki is trying to say is that you should let the two collect themselves so that we can do this properly."

Madoka scratched the back of her head, wriggling under the suspicious gaze that her best friend was giving her and her… her and Homura.

"Alright. You two better be in here in five minutes or I'm opening all of your presents without you!" the blunette sniggered, turning and vanishing down the hall.

Mami watched her go by, sparing a glance to the other two before flashing them both a joyous thumbs up and making herself scarce.

The balcony bound duo blushed, turning to each other as giggles fought an easy battle up their throats.

"We should probably get in there before Miki gets any angry," Homura choked out.

"We should, we should," Madoka agreed. Her fingers tightened around Homura's hand, pulling the two of them towards the door.

Homura did nothing to resist. She even tightened her hold.

Madoka's pulse quickened.

O/o\O

Suggested Listening: "Quamobrem?", _Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST_

O/o\O

Madoka's pulse quickened.

A day ago, no, only _hours_ ago she'd said goodbye to Homura after walking home together. Only hours ago had the two of them had a fantastic time with friends playing games over rottingly sweet Christmas music. Only hours ago…

She dropped the carton of milk she was holding, its white contents blending in with the tile.

" _Flight 431, on its way to Frankfurt, Germany has been reported missing. While news is scarce, there are eye witness reports of a plane with smoke leaking from its fuselage flying over a mountain range in Iran. So far there are no reports on where the plane is now or the status of the crew or passengers, but the sighted plane was described as making a sharp dive towards the mountain range, followed closely by what appears to be an explosion. Phone recordings from passersby cau…_ " the newscaster's voice tapered out as Madoka's pulse became too loud in comparison.

431.

Homura's ticket had been for flight 431.

Homura was…

Homura was…

Madoka fell to her knees, brand new, hand-sewn poodle skirt soaking up in spilled milk.

Her eyes were wide, distant, and brimming with shocked, scared tears.

"H-H-Homura… H-H-Hom-m-mura… H-H-omu…" Madoka grit her teeth and let the tears flow.

And that's how her mother found her, curled in on herself in a puddle on the floor, catatonic and muttering the name of someone that was mostly likely dead.

The sun set on Mitakihara as Christmas Day came to a close.

O/o\O

 _~Author's Note~_

 _Hah, did you think you'd get to the end of one of the Souls Beyond Time installments and_ not _have some kind of tragedy? Everything's fun and exciting until someone dies a horrible, horrible death…_

 _Debating how to phrase that plane crash was hard for a lot of reasons, namely because I can't find the name of the damn mountain range I wanted to use._

 _On a different note, trying to write Japanese honorifics in English is a confusing process. For all intents and purposes, they live in Japan and speak Japanese, but there's so much I'm trying to convey without using the actual honorifics while keeping the implication of honorific intact. I just don't want to mess with the complexity of knowing which ones mean what .;;_  
 _So you get awkward bits where they say "Miss" instead of "-san". Sue me. (Please don't sue me)._

 _I also know very little about Japanese school lunch periods. I just know bentos are a thing and that I like sushi, so I use sushi as the main meat of the meals here. I'm lazy, sue me. (Again, please don't sue me)._

 _Please remember to follow, favorite and leave a comment! I love to hear people's opinions on these pieces!_

 _Catch you all on the flipside! :D_

 _(P.S. But seriously, please don't sue me.)_

 _(P.S.S. I'm releasing this FAR later than intended; my computer crashed this week, and while most of my files are intact, it's been a pain since I can't post from my phone. I'm almost back up to 100%, but that won't be for another week or so. Wish me luck getting everything back up and running!)_


End file.
